strange way to meet
by BloodCrow
Summary: BarrelxAlice little LockxShock


I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas or any of it's characters. 

I own my character Alice Thorn.(a little

(ShockxLock)(BarrelxAlice)

* * *

(if this story sucks that is because it is my first fan fic ever. Please don't hate me or anything for my character pairings or how I am writing. I am new to this but I thought I would give it a shot.)

**Alice was seventeen and her parents had died last week in a car crash and she was staying at her grandmother's house because no one wanted her in their house. They all thought she was bad luck which was kinda true she had a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was also a little different. She was goth and had a few piercings and one tattoo. The tattoo was of a skull. It was small and on her left shoulder but she loved it and people never really saw it unless she was wearing a short sleeved shirt or mesh. Her hair was shot and blond with red streak and black tips.**

**Alice was bored of being cooped up in the guest room of her grandmother's house and decided to go into the woods near the house and explore. She put on her leather jacket and combat boots.**

"**Grandma I am going out to the woods. I will be back in a few." She said as she headed for the door.**

"**Alright but don't goto far Alice. Oh and make sure you come back before 7 or you can't go out trick or treating." Her grandmother yelled back from the living room.**

"**Okay."Alice sighed as she went out the door and shut it behind her and headed for the woods,jogging.**

**She was still jogging when she saw a flash of orange. She stopped and went to see what it was. She moved very quite as she looked for the orange thing she had seen. Then she saw it,it was a tree with a pumpkin on it.**

**'_why is there a pumpkin painted on a tree out here?'_ she thought to her self. She walked closer to the tree and noticed that there were other trees with things painted on them.**

**She turned to look at one that had a Christmas tree on it. As she looked at it,still standing next to the pumpkin tree she heard something and then was hit by what felt like a door and fell forward.**

"**OW." she said as she hit the ground landing not so gracefully on her stomach.**

"**I think you hit something Lock."said a male voice from behind her.**

"**Really?"Lock said sarcastically getting out of the tree and two other people followed.**

"**Shut up you too." said a female voice who sounded like she was pretty mad at them both.**

**Alice started to get up and dust herself off. When she noticed that the three that had just come out of the tree with the pumpkin were staring at her.**

"**How did you guys get in the tree?"Alice asked as she finished dusting herself off and took a closer look at them.**

"**Well...uuh..We have a hide out in underground and the tree is the only way to get to it."Said a guy in a skeleton costume. Alice could tell he was lying but played along.**

"**Okay. I am Alice Thorn."She said sticking out her hand to shake theirs.**

"**I am Shock."Said the girl dressed as a witch. She shook Alice's hand as if Alice was a weirdo.**

"**I am Lock."Said the guy in the devil costume. He shook Alice's hand fast and then started to walk away slowly. **

"**I am Barrel."said the boy in the skeleton costume a little shyly. He shook Alice's hand slowly and a little nervously. **

**Alice and Barrel noticed that Shock and Lock were aways ahead of them and decided to run to catch up with them. As they caught up with them Alice looked at her watch.**

"**Shit I have to get to my grandma's house and change so I can go to into my Halloween costume."Alice said in a panic.**

"**Do you wa-want to go tricker or tre-treating with us?"Barrel asked blushing a little looking at Alice.**

"**Sure that sounds great. Come with me to my house and we can leave from there."Alice said smiling at the shy Barrel.**

"**Well me and Shock are going to go ahead of you guys."said Lock as he grabbed Shocks hand and pulled her with him.**

"**Okay."Barrel said waving bye to them.**

**Alice looked at Barrel and smiled "Come on. I needed to get to my grandma's house so I can change." Alice said grabbing his hand and running in the direction of the house.**

**When they got to the house Alice's grandma was coming down the stairs.**

"**Who is your friend there?"she asked looking at them and smiling.**

"**This is Barrel and we are going to go trick or treating together after I change."Alice said letting go of his hand and running up stairs past her grandma and into her room.**

"**So how did you meet my grand daughter ?" She asked Barrel as she finished coming down the stairs.**

"**We met while she was out in the woods." He answered as he waited for Alice to finish changing. Alice's grandma was making him feel uneasy.**

"**Well take good care of her tonight."She said smiling as she noticed Barrel was blushing a little.**

**Alice's room's door opened and she came out wearing a dress with spider webs and little skull on it and she had a ghost mask on. She looked beautiful and ghostly. She came down the stairs fast and straight past her grandma.**

"**We are going to go now grandma." Alice said grabbing her trick or treat bag.**

"**Okay just be back before 11 and have fun."said Her grandma as she went back to the living room.**

**Alice and Barrel went out the door and started down the street and to the first house and decided to take the candy and run from house to house taking the candy. They did not meet back up with the other two. After awhile of stealing the candy from every house on Alice's street and a few other houses they decided to split up the candy. They found a nice place I to split the candy and sat down. Alice started to split the candy up and noticed Barrel was smiling and staring at her. She blushed and smiled back which made him blush.**

"**Alice you look very lovely."Barrel said scooting closer to her as she stopped splitting up the candy and looked at him.**

"**Thank you,Barrel. You look very handsome."Alice said scooting closer to him.**

**Barrel blushed as his hand touched Alice's but he grabbed onto her hand and held it. He leaned closer to her and Alice leaned forward until their lips met and they kissed. Alice rapped her arms around his neck as he rapped his arms around her waste and held her close to him. The kiss lasted a long time and when they finally broke apart they were out of breath. They both blushed a very dark red.**

"**your a good kisser."said Alice as she started splitting up the candy again.**

"**so are you."said Barrel as he smiled at her as he helped her split the candy up.**

_**'I am glad Shock and Lock are not here.' **_**Barrel thought to himself as he put some of the candy in his bag.**

"**Hey Barrel do you want to go out on a date sometime?" Alice asked blushing as she finished splitting up the candy.**

"**Sure."Barrel said really happily put more of his candy in his bag.**

**When they were done they headed back to Alice's house and met back up with Shock and Lock who looked like they had got dressed in a hurry.**

**Barrel left with Shock and Lock to go back to Halloween but he came back every Saturday to go on a date with Alice.**

**The End.

* * *

**

**(Hope you like this...I wrote this because I love Barrel and I had the idea to write this story about him...it is 4 am and I have not slept --;;...please review.)**


End file.
